


Down a Well

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror training sucks Centaur bollocks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down a Well

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nursedarry, Marguerite_26, and Winnett for the Britpick and beta reads. Written for Harry_and_Ron 2nd Anon Ficlet Challenge. Prompt was "Auror Training" :)

"Auror training sucks Centaur bollocks." Having nowhere to sit, Ron slumped against the cold wall of damp stones.

"It could be worse," Harry said with a shrug that Ron felt more than saw in the close confines of the well.

The well was at least twenty feet deep, and only a small crescent moon was visible in the sky if Ron looked straight up. For at least an hour they had tried in vain to get a foothold and climb their way out. They had also felt around the well perimeter for a secret passage. Not finding one, they were out of ideas, and Ron's patience was virtually gone.

"This is the third non-magical task this week," Ron whinged. "When we started training, I thought we'd be learning powerful spells and stealth – useful things."

"They want us to learn to how to get out of a tight scrape without our wands. We could be captured, our wands taken, and held prisoner in a well."

"We've already lived through that, umm, not the well. It was a dungeon, but otherwise the same."

"Ron," Harry sighed. "Let's try and think our way out of here, okay?"

"We need Hermione for that."

"We are perfectly capable of functioning without Hermione." Harry tried to push on a stone to the left of Ron's shoulder and fell against him.

"I was joking," Ron said, changing his tone from serious to flirtatious and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Not the time, Ron."

"Why not? They obviously expect that it'll take some time to get out of here." Ron nuzzled Harry's neck.

"Ahhh. Ron. Stop that."

"Besides," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, "I've got an idea."

"You – ahhh – do?"

"Yeah," Ron said, deep and throaty. "Let's strip." Ron reached for Harry's belt buckle, but Harry grabbed his hands.

"No. We need to be serious."

"I am serious. We take off our clothes, fashion a rope, and use the belt to loop around that overhanging plank at the top."

"Oh." Harry sounded surprised.

"But I think we can spare a few minutes."

"You know, I think you're absolutely right." Harry let go of Ron's hands and allowed him to undo his belt.

Ron slipped his hand inside the front of Harry's trousers and cupped Harry's rapidly growing erection. "Nice. You know, I think Auror training just got a hell of a lot better."


End file.
